noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Daikoku
Daikoku (大黒) is Kofuku‘s shinki. His real name is Kuro (黒). His vessel name is Koku, and as a sacred treasure, he is called “Kokki” (黒器) and transforms into a Japanese fan. Appearance Daikoku looks like a man in his early thirties. He has shoulder-length black hair combed to the back and a pair of dark red eyes. He has a small stubble on his chin. He usually dresses in a pink shirt and a pair of trousers, occasionally wearing a black apron, and has a serious expression. As Kokki, he transforms into a black Japanese fan. Personality Daikoku often wears a serious expression. Because of this, one may think that he is an intimidating man (and this is quite true in his case). However he’s actually a loving person, and is deeply in love with his owner Kofuku. He often fights with Yato for laying his hands on her. He is also known to actually like kids. However, Yato and Kofuku like to tease this trait of his, making him sound like a pedophile (which he isn’t). Aside from that Daikoku can be overprotective, especially towards Kofuku. As Kofuku, the God of Poverty, brings disaster wherever she goes, he does not allow Kofuku to go anywhere without his permission. However Kofuku dislikes this overprotective nature of his. Daikoku is also considered a reliable person. Yato tells Hiyori to go ask for Daikoku and Kofuku’s help should something happens to him. Abilities and Skills Daikoku has a special ability and displays only one skill as a shinki. *'Vent-opening / Gloom-summoning' **This is a special ability only attainable as Kofuku’s weapon Kokki. When Kofuku waves Kokki, she is able to force a Vent to open and summon a huge amount of Gloom. This ability is considered scary by many of the gods, befitting of her nickname “Queen of Bad Luck”. *'Boundary' **This is a skill attainable to all shinki in human form. So far he used this ability twice: The first was to separate himself and Kofuku from a blighted Yato, Hiyori and Yukine in chapter 10; and he also used it together with Kazuma and Mayu to perform the purification ritual towards Yukine in chapter 11. In the anime he used this skill for the same purposes in episodes 8 and 9. Relationship *Kofuku His master. He calls Kofuku, “Kami-san” (神さん, meaning “god”), a play of the more intimate word “Kami-san” (上さん, meaning “wife”). This word-play is used in English as he called her, “My lady,” a pun of the more honorable word, “Milady.” He loves Kofuku very much and always scolds (or kicks) Yato for flirting with her. *Yato An acquaintance. Since Yato frequently visits Kofuku’s house (and flirts with her, much to his dismay), Daikoku knows Yato well. He thinks of Yato as an uninvited guest. He also doesn't mind being violent to Yato seeing how he kicked him in Episode 4. *Yukine Fellow shinki. As Yukine is (and forever will be) a boy, Daikoku sympathizes with his situation as Yato’s shinki. He even allowed Yukine to live with him and Kofuku just so Yukine could have a better place to live in and so that he could study with Hiyori. History Daikoku had been serving Kofuku as her shinki and guardian for a long time, and it is unknown for how long he has been working with Kofuku. He knew Yato quite well; a result of Yato’s frequent visit to their home even before the series started. His history as a human was never known, however due to his liking towards children it was assumed that Daikoku used to be a father before he died. Chronology 'Manga' Chapter 6 Daikoku was first introduced together with Kofuku when Yato brought both Hiyori and Yukine to meet them. When Yato asked Kofuku for some money, Daikoku immediately appeared and kicked him, shouting to Yato not to lay his hands on Kofuku and told him to return the money. He later introduced himself, and when Hiyori asked whether he and Kofuku were married, he quickly denied as he explained that Kofuku was his god, and called her, “his lady” as he liked the nickname. Yato then told Hiyori and Yukine not to look at Daikoku’s intimidating face because he actually had a liking towards kids and ran away, much to Daikoku’s dismay. With Yato leaving, his conversation with Yukine and Hiyori became more relaxed. When Kofuku started to talk about nasty rumours about Yato, Daikoku told her to stop, saying that it happened a long time ago. He told Yukine to not worry about Yato’s past, although not to let his guard down either. When Yukine asked whether he could work with Kofuku instead, Daikoku immediately rejected the request. Hiyori later asked for the reason Yato brought her to meet Daikoku and Kofuku, and Yato told her to rely on them should something happen to him. Chapter 7 When Yato and Yukine were attacked by Bishamon, Hiyori ran to get Kofuku and Daikoku’s help. Daikoku told Hiyori not to rely on them, however Hiyori insisted, and when Hiyori tried to explain that she had a reason to ask for their help Daikoku and Kofuku asked whether Hiyori was forced to or was being blackmailed. Nevertheless Daikoku and Kofuku agreed to help Hiyori, and Daikoku was surprised to know that Hiyori was actually a semi-apparition. With Hiyori’s help, Daikoku arrived with Kofuku and transformed into Kokki as Kofuku summoned a huge amount of Gloom, revealing Kofuku’s actual identity as Binbougami, the god of poverty. After successfully saving Yato and Yukine, Daikoku scolded and kicked Yato for scolding Kofuku. Chapter 8 Daikoku and Kofuku arrived at the convenience store where Yato was working and immediately threw Yato across the shop when Yato hit Kofuku’s head with a ladle. Daikoku handed a request to exterminate phantoms in the area to Yato, and when Yukine ran away after being accused of stealing, Daikoku was forced to take care of the shop with Kofuku and were later fired due to an unknown reason, probably due to blowing up the shop. Chapter 10 When a blighted Hiyori brought an unconscious Yato and Yukine to Kofuku’s house, Daikoku immediately made a Boundary to separate himself and Kofuku from the three. Hiyori was shocked by the hostility and told them that Yato was going to die. Chapter 11 Daikoku allowed Hiyori to enter Kofuku’s house to have her blight cleansed. He then made a preparation for the purification ritual for Yukine which could only be performed with three shinki, and went searching for two other shinki to help. He was only able to get Mayu from Tenjin and couldn’t find another shinki when Kazuma arrived. Together with Mayu and Kazuma, Daikoku was able to perform the purification ritual. Daikoku told Yukine to confess all of his sins; however Yukine refused and nearly changed into a phantom. When the situation became dire and Kazuma told Daikoku to change into Kokki to kill Yukine, Daikoku scolded Kazuma and said that Kokki would summon Gloom instead and told Kazuma to calm down. However with Hiyori’s interference Yukine was able to return back to normal and was completely purified together with Yato. Daikoku cried happily when Hiyori hugged Yato and Yukine and cried in relief. Chapter 12 After the purification ritual Daikoku accepted Yukine to work with him in Kofuku’s shop, and told Hiyori that Yukine wanted to borrow her old textbooks so that he could learn. When Hiyori neck-locked Yato for the huge amount of money offering she had to pay Kofuku (a million yen for two requests), Daikoku wondered which wrestling federation Hiyori belonged to. Chapter 13 Daikoku was picking some oranges as he listened to Hiyori teaching Yukine when Bishamon arrived. He was shocked to see Kazuma, afraid for the possibilities of Bishamon knowing about Yato’s purification, and about Kazuma helping with it. When Kofuku threatened Bishamon to send a ridiculous amount of Gloom should she hurt Yato, Daikoku cried and nose-bled as he hugged Kofuku, claiming that he had fallen more in love with her. Chapter 14 Daikoku wondered since when did Yukine become a part of his family when the boy returned to his room. Chapter 16 Daikoku was shocked to see Yato lazing around in his house and told him to get out. Chapter 17 Daikoku talked to Yato about Yukine’s emotional distress due to losing a friend (Suzuha) and causing Kazuma to be exiled by Bishamon. He was unimpressed that not only he and Kofuku had to shelter Yukine and Yato, but also Kazuma. The next day, Daikoku and Kofuku had to deal with Yato’s whines and Yukine’s loud cries. Chapter 18 Daikoku was shocked to learn that Hiyori’s soul was kidnapped by Bishamon’s shinki Aiha and Kugaha, and tried to stop Yato and Yukine from going to fight Bishamon but to no avail. He was worried that Yato would die and disappear if the two clashed, and almost scolded Kofuku when she decided to bet her money on Bishamon’s victory, when Kofuku explained that betting on Bishamon’s victory would mean victory for Yato instead. Chapter 22 Upon Yato, Yukine and Hiyori’s safe return, Daikoku quickly dashed towards them, hugging while crying happily together with Kofuku. He then smacked Yato with loads of paper bills, saying that he betted on Yato’s victory. He was surprised to learn that Yukine had become a blessed regalia and said that Yukine was too good for Yato. 'Anime' Episode 4: Where Happiness Lies: Daikoku was first introduced together with Kofuku when Yato brought both Hiyori and Yukine to meet them. When Yato asked Kofuku for some money, Daikoku immediately appeared and kicked him, shouting to Yato not to lay his hands on Kofuku. He later introduced himself, and when Hiyori asked whether he and Kofuku were married, he quickly denied as he explained that Kofuku was his god, and called her, “his lady” as he liked the nickname. Yato then told Hiyori and Yukine not to look at Daikoku’s intimidating face because he actually had a liking towards kids, and Daikoku kicked him out of the house as a result of it. With Yato sent flying, the conversation between Daikoku and Kofuku with Yukine and Hiyori became more relaxed. Kofuku told Hiyori and Yukine that Yato was actually a scary god before Yato returned, saying that they received a job. The client Yusuke Urasawa apparently was a victim of Kofuku’s, whose true identity was then revealed by Yato as Binbougami the god of poverty. Daikoku scolded Kofuku for playing around with Yusuke, praised Yukine’s ability to sever relationships despite being a novice and paid Yato 5 yen for all of his troubles. When Hiyori asked whether the rumours about Yato were actually true, Daikoku told her that it was although it happened a long time ago, when it was all “kill or be killed”. He told Hiyori that gods were born from wishes of people, but when famous ones would always be remembered and worshiped; nameless ones like Yato had to do anything to be remembered, granting any wish they received. Hiyori later asked for the reason Yato brought her to meet Daikoku and Kofuku, and Yato told her to rely on them should something happen to him. Episode 6: Scary Person: When Yato and Yukine were attacked by Bishamon, Hiyori ran to get Kofuku and Daikoku’s help. Daikoku told Hiyori not to rely on them, however Hiyori insisted, and when Hiyori tried to explain that she had a reason to ask for their help Daikoku and Kofuku asked whether Hiyori was forced to or was being blackmailed. Nevertheless Daikoku and Kofuku agreed to help Hiyori, and Daikoku was surprised to know that Hiyori was actually a semi-apparition. With Hiyori’s help, Daikoku arrived with Kofuku and transformed into Kokki as Kofuku summoned a huge amount of Gloom, revealing her ability. After successfully saving Yato and Yukine, Daikoku scolded and kicked Yato for scolding Kofuku. Episode 7: Uncertainty, Destiny: During Yato’s part-time job as a cashier, Daikoku and Kofuku arrived and immediately threw Yato across the shop when Yato hit Kofuku’s head with a ladle, and fought about Kofuku’s professional name. Daikoku handed a request to exterminate phantoms in the area to Yato, and witnessed Yukine being accused of stealing, although later saw Yukine caught red-handed as he tripped on Kofuku’s feet when he ran out of the shop and dropped a donation box containing some money. He and Kofuku had to take care of the shop temporarily as Yato went to chase Yukine and complete the mission. Episode 8: Over the Line: Daikoku was seen picking some oranges when Bishamon visited their home. He was surprised when Bishamon told Kofuku that she knew of Kofuku’s relationship to Yato. When Kofuku threatened Bishamon to send a ridiculous amount of Gloom should she hurt Yato, Daikoku cried and hugged Kofuku, claiming that he had fallen more in love with her. Later that evening, when a blighted Hiyori brought an unconscious Yato and Yukine to Kofuku’s house, Daikoku immediately made a Boundary to separate himself and Kofuku from the three. Hiyori was shocked by the hostility and told them that Yato was going to die. Episode 9: Name: Daikoku allowed Hiyori to enter Kofuku’s house to have her blight cleansed. He then made a preparation for the purification ritual for Yukine which could only be performed with three shinki, and went searching for two other shinki to help. He was only able to get Mayu from Tenjin, and told Kofuku via telephone that he couldn’t find another shinki when he noticed the presence of a man, said man being Rabo. After asking around for shinki to help, Daikoku returned with only Mayu, and was scolded by Kofuku. He nearly failed to stop Yukine from leaving when Kazuma arrived. Together with Mayu and Kazuma, Daikoku was able to perform the purification ritual. Daikoku told Yukine to confess all of his sins; however Yukine refused and nearly changed into a phantom. When the situation became dire and Kazuma told Daikoku to change into Kokki to kill Yukine, Daikoku scolded Kazuma and said that Kokki would summon Gloom instead and told Kazuma to calm down. However with Hiyori’s interference Yukine was able to return back to normal and was completely purified together with Yato. Daikoku cried happily when Hiyori hugged Yato and Yukine and cried in relief. Episode 10: Regarded with Hate: After the purification ritual Daikoku accepted Yukine to work with him in Kofuku’s shop, and told Hiyori that Yukine wanted to borrow her old textbooks so that he could learn. When Hiyori neck-locked Yato for the huge amount of money offering she had to pay Kofuku (a million yen for two requests), Daikoku wondered which wrestling federation Hiyori belonged to. That evening when Daikoku brought a snack for Hiyori and Yukine, he hit Yato for being an uninvited guest and left downstairs. Episode 11: Abandoned God: When Yato screamed about Hiyori’s memory loss, Daikoku wondered since when both Yato and Yukine had became part of his and Kofuku’s household. He next day when Yato furiously drew a picture book for Hiyori, Daikoku wondered if Yato and Yukine were still going to stay at his and Kofuku’s house. After Rabo’s ambush on Yato and Yukine, Daikoku treated Yukine's wounds and told Kazuma that Kofuku had nothing with the sudden rise of the Gloom. Together with Kofuku, they discussed about Rabo and his origins, and learned that Rabo was once Yato’s acquaintance. Episode 12: Scrap of a Memory: Daikoku and Kofuku listened to Yato, Yukine and Hiyori’s stories after the clash against Rabo, and called for a celebration when Hiyori told that she wanted to always be with Yato, much to Yato’s embarrassment. 'OVA' OAD Episode 1: God's Possession, God's Curse. Before he appeared in the episode, Daikoku told Yukine to keep an eye of both Yato and Kofuku as they could be causing trouble together. Later during a soccer match where Hiyori’s high school team was losing, Daikoku came and dragged Kofuku away for causing misfortunes to the players. Daikoku later failed to stop Kofuku from accidentally pushing Hiyori and Yukine who were trying to save a peeping tom from falling, and hit her head a little after the incident was resolved by Yato. After Yato was caught, he hung Yato upside down and filled a bucket with wet cement. When Yato cried apologizing to Hiyori for his mischief, Daikoku told Kofuku to also reflect on her actions as he hit her head a little. Trivia *Daikoku is the only shinki whose human name has the “family name” as a prefix. *Daikoku’s name is derived from an actual Shinto god named Daikokuten (大黒天), the god of wealth and is one of the Seven Gods of Fortune. In Japan, Daikokuten is often paired with another god named Ebisu (恵比寿) which is the god of fishermen, luck and workingmen, and their idols are normally placed together in business centers to bring good luck. In Noragami however, this pairing is played by both Ebisu Kofuku and Daikoku as “Ebisu” (エビス) is a professional name to hide her real name, Binbougami (貧乏神); while Daikoku’s name is “stolen” from the god of medicine and magic Ookuninushi (大国主), who is often portrayed as the equivalent of Daikokuten due to the similarity of the pronunciation (Ookuni, 大国 can also be pronounced as "Daikoku"). Category:Male Category:Shinki